


Life in Kiryuuin household

by Eisenwald



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mother/daughter incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenwald/pseuds/Eisenwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternative universe where Ragyo lived happily with her two daughter, secretary and grand couturier in harmonious, loveable and sexual relationship. Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matoi Ryuuko woke from her slumber. It was hard task though. The softness against her face was too welcoming back to the land of Morpheus. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw her oldest sister Satsuki in the similar situation. While Ryuuko's face was pressed against her mother's right breast, Satsuki had occupied Ragyo's left. It had always been like this. Their mother had even nicknamed „Right" and „Left" for this.

The sight of her sister's dreaming face always took breath out of Ryuuko. She was certainly world's best onee-chan.

„Are you awake, Ryuuko?" Silent whisper and caressing of her hair. Nothing could evade Kiryuuin Ragyo's attention.

Ryuuko nodded silently and enjoyed the feeling of softness when her head rubbed against Ragyo's breast. She wasn't only one who enjoyed the feeling – her mother shivered a bit from the feeling of her daughter's head tickling her chest. It was most blissful atmosphere Kiryuuin Satsuki finally woke up to.

Ryuuko gave her a smile seeing Satsuki's eyes slowly opening and catching her own.

„Morning, onee-chan."

Satsuki answered with her own smile. Ryuuko could only wonder how lucky she was to have such beautiful sister. Satsuki's long fingers reached Ryuuko's cheek and caressed it. It was her silent morning greeting.

„Mom has to go to work," Ragyo smiled while gently nudging Ryuuko and Satsuki away from her chest.

„Study well today, Ryuuko," she said when kissing her youngest daughter.

„Look after your sister, Satsuki," Ragyo told her oldest after locking lips with her.

Both girl blushed and nodded silently. It was their morning ritual, something only they could share and something that made them immensely happy to be part of.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuuko watched as their mother washed her older sister. One more year, Ragyo had said. Ryuuko was too young for this ritual at the moment. But she really wanted to join. The pure bliss on Satsuki's face was enough to drive Ryuuko crazy.

But Ragyo wasn't at the top of the planet for nothing. If she could rule over entire world, she could foresee such little things like her youngest daughter's libido. For that reason Hououmaru had accompanied them to Kiryuuin Manor baths and was massaging the tension out from Ryuuko's shoulders. Slowly and sensually, Ragyo's assistant used her skilled fingers and made Ryuuko relax and fall into bliss.

„It is a beautiful sight, Ryuuko-sama," Hououmaru whispered to Ryuuko's ear. Even half dazed, Ryuuko couldn't rip her eyes off from the sight of her onee-sama moaning and squirming under their mother's gentle touch.

To illustrate her words, Hououmaru's own fingers left Ryuuko's shoulders and slowly reached her breasts. Ryuuko let out a small gasp. Satsuki didn't notice it in her own blissful state, trying to hold back incoming orgasm, but Ragyo's smile widened a bit. She needed to give Hououmaru a „present" later. She sure knew how to make her youngest child happy.

Hououmaru's fingers continued their gentle assault on Ryuuko's nipples. Art she had mastered during years of working under Ragyo. Her mistress was quite demanding in her desires.

Rei wondered if all those times Ragyo had guided her hands on her own body, hadn't been solely for the time her daughters reached the age they needed „helping" with their bodies.

While Hououmaru was thinking of her role in Kiryuuin family, Ryuuko was already reaching climax. Rei's skilled fingers combined with the sight of her beautiful older sister being caressed by their mother's skilled hands, drove youngest Kiryuuin into frenzy. Feeling heat gathering between her legs she tensed. Hououmaru snapped out of her thoughts sensing the change in her partner. It was time to show the labour of her skill and not disappoint young lady.

Her left hand fondling Ryuuko's left breast, her right hand stroking Ryuuko's womanhood, Hououmaru took pride and joy in feeling Ryuuko run empty into her palm. Gently holding now weak Ryuuko between her arms, Hououmaru helped her lay to bath.

„Was it to your tastes, Ryuuko-sama?"

She received a weak smile and gentle kiss from exhausted but happy girl. Hououmaru Rei felt hidden joy. While Ragyo-sama and Satsuki-sama had that sexy charisma, Ryuuko was just so cute!

Smiling gently at her young mistress, Hououmaru stroke her hair before walking to Ragyo. Satsuki was in similar blissful weak state thanks to her mother's more than skilled fingers. Ragyo smiled at her daughter before nodding to Hououmaru to follow her. They left the sisters to relax in silence. It was the time Ragyo left for her daughters to feel the closeness of each other. Exhausted but happy, Ryuuko and Satsuki moved closer to each other, until Satsuki could take her younger sister into her embrace.

„I love you, onee-chan," came almost faint whisper from Ryuuko. Satsuki merely stroke her hair. Her body was buzzing with warm sensation, her mother had skillfully released her sexual tension, leaving Satsuki content in only snuggling to her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Hououmaru stepped into Ragyo's office, but found her mistress missing.

„Time for your reward, Rei," whispered Ragyo into Hououmaru's ear while her long fingers caressed Rei's breasts, moved down her stomach and reached her shorts.

Rei let out involuntary gasp. Ragyo-sama always managed to get behind her so easily! Already had her mistress carried her across the large room and thrown her to her desk. She pulled Hououmaru's pants down and threw them to the floor.

Predatory smile appeared on Ragyo's face. This was the side she never showed her daughters. This was the side opposite to cute Ryuuko-chan Hououmaru loved to pleasure. This was a sexual monster who made Hououmaru weak inside. Ragyo's fingers penetrated Rei's womanhood with roughness that made Rei whimper.  
„Ragyo-sama..."

„My cute little Rei," whispered elder Kiryuuin while lowering her face between Hououmaru's legs. Her tongue took a small lick around Rei's clit, then pushed in with aggressiveness that always left Hououmaru sore and unable to walk for hours.

Secretary grasped for something to hold. Her fingernails scratched the surface of Ragyo's table while it's owner ravaged Rei's inside. It didn't took long when Ragyo's secretary climaxed.

Left panting and dizzy, she wasn't allowed to rest. Ragyo pulled her up and gently but firmly, placed Hououmaru to the floor. Ragyo's dress fell off revealing her splending naked body. It was a sight Rei always craved for. The beauty of elder Kiryuuin took her breathless. And she was the one who satisify this beautiful body.

Ragyo's fingers dug into Rei's hair and pushed her head to Ragyo's crotch. Ragyo didn't want gentleness today. She had given her caring love to her daughters. Now she wanted to dominate, to be served. And Hououmaru did it. She licked, she explored Ragyo's lower region.

Soon Ragyo exploded onto Rei's mouth. Her juices dripping off from Hououmaru's chin, to her chest. Ragyo released Hououmaru's head who slumped back to the floor panting. It was short, but it had been intense. This was how they were behind closed door. This was master and her servant. This was what Kiryuuin Ragyo needed for her dominating urges and this was what Hououmaru Rei enjoyed in her submissive heart. Side she showed to no one but to her beloved mistress.

Ragyo sat to her chair, naked and breathing a bit heavily. Hououmaru look up to her from floor. She admired how even after such intense love making her mistress looked so calm.

Finally Ragyo looked at Hououmaru and smiled: „Excellent work, Rei."  
„Thank you, Ragyo-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

„Aww, so innocent!" Cute voice behind her made Ryuuko jump. Harime Nui, Grand Couturier, fashion fanatic and lustful unstoppable force, was standing behind her. Somehow Nui had doe the usual and appeared right behind Ryuuko. She seemed to be even better at appearing suddenly than Ragyo.

Ryuuko had been dressing and Nui was taking a good look at the girl.

„White and white," Nui sang while moving around Ryuuko like whirling. Her fast fingers gently stroking Ryuuko's bra and panties.

„OI! Cut it out! I don't have time to play with you!"

„Satsuki-sama is waiting, Ryuuko-sama?" Nui gave one of her irritating smiles after stopping in front of Ryuuko. Her hands were still busy groping Ryuko's breasts. While she didn't admit it out loud, Ryuuko did enjoy Harime's touch. She had skill that made Ryuuko envious – if only she could be as skilled for her older sister.

To Ryuuko's irritation, Nui seemed to know what was going in in her head. She leaned closer and whispered: „Why don't I teach you a bit, for your onee-sama's sake?"

Nui's left hand had already reached Ryuuko's crotch and drew gentle lines between her lips, making Ryuuko shiver. As if sensing Ryuuko's distress of giving into Nui's advances or continuing with her original plan, Satsuki entered her room.

„I thought someone was holding my sister occupied. As expected of Grand Couturier.

Nui managed to pout cutely at being interrupted and smile at newcomer.

„Satsuki-sama! Fabulous as always! New clothes for you today? This cute little Grand Couturier would gladly take your measurements!"

Her hands running around Satsuki's chest, her abdomen and even managed to sneak under her skirt.

„White too! You sisters are just too cute!" Nui ran away giggling after flipping Satsuki's skirt.

Satsuki didn't pay her any more attention because her beloved little sister was standing in front of her, in her half naked glory. Satsuki smiled and walked up to Ryuuko, pulling her into deep kiss.

„Onee-chan..." Came breathless reply from Ryuuko after Satsuki released her lips.

Satsuki caressed Ryuuko's blushing face, taking in her adoring eyes and could only feel utmost gratitude for being gifted with such adorable sister.

Hot blooded, stubborn and yet so gentle and submissive when she was with Satsuki.

Satsuki's hands run down to Ryuuko's tight butt and gave it a squeeze.

„Bed. Now." Without letting Ryuuko say anything, Satsuki picked her sister up and threw her to her bed. Ryuuko giggled. When onee-chan saw her in any state of undress, she always reacted like this.

Climbing to bed as well, Satsuki looked down on Ryuuko, lying below her. Slowly running her slim finger down Ryuuko's cheek, to her collarbone, to her right breast and playing with her nipple though the white fabric covering it.

Satsuki kept staring into Ryuuko's eyes while caressing her body. Older sister's intense look pinning Ryuuko down. Satsuki's hand reached to Ryuuko's panties and slid in. Ryuuko arched her back a bit, but Satsuki's gentle but firm command stopped her from moving too much: „Stay quiet, Ryuuko."

Gently caressing Ryuuko's womanhood in her panties and enjoying her younger sister's beginning convulsions, Satsuki smiled. Ryuuko was so sensitive. She needed a lot more experience to last longer and Satsuki loved giving that experience.

Following Ryuuko's orgasm, Satsuki pulled her fingers out from Ryuuko's moist panties and placed them on her sister's lips. Still holding eye contact, Ryuuko suckled on her big sister's wet long fingers. It was something they often did, bond between two loving sisters.

Satsuki smiled at her sister's eager licking. With slight regret she pulled her hand away from Ryuuko's loving mouth and sat back. Ryuuko's eyes followed her onee-sama's gracious movements when Satsuki removed one article of clothing after another.

The naked frame of her sister almost robbed Ryuuko's ability to breath. No matter how many time she saw her, it was always marvelous. Satsuki, now naked herself, helped Ryuuko out of her wet panties. Staring at young girl's eyes, Satsuki placed panties at her face and took a deep breath. Ryuuko's widened eyes and deepening blush warmed Satsuki's heart. With a smirk, she pulled Ryuuko's legs apart and looked. She knew that this embarrassed Ryuuko. And Satsuki loved to make her sister blush even deeper.

„Beautiful," older girl whispered. With smile at Ryuuko's embarrassment, she dove in. Gently caressing her sister's labia, running circles with her skilled tongue, Satsuki teased and tickled Ryuuko's most sensitive spot.

Young girl grasped for bedsheets, her legs pushing deeper into bed. Having come once and with onee-chan between her legs, Ryuuko didn't stand a chance. Another orgasm wrecked her body.

Gasping for breath, Ryuuko looked at Satsuki's smirking face between her legs.

„S-sorry...," Ryuuko whispered.  
„Hm?"  
„I can't hold it in... if it's you..."

Satsuki only smiled and crawled upwards, placing gentle kisses here and there.

„Don't worry, little sister." Satsuki placed her lips on Ryuuko's. „I will make you last longer and longer. And..." Her tongue invaded Ryuuko's mouth before breaking contact again.

„Your face is so adorable when you come. I can't get enough of it."  
„Onee-chan..."  
With one last kiss, Satsuki pulled Ryuuko to sit. Sliding her hands behind Ryuuko's back, she untied her bra and helped younger girl out from her last garment.  
„You made your sister very horny, Ryuuko. You will help her, won't you, you naughty little sister?"  
Satsuki's husky whisper turned Ryuuko on even more. She felt how her womanhood was getting even wetter than before.

She wanted to avoid Satsuki's eyes from embarrassment, but at the same time she couldn't break their eye contact. Older sister's eyes were captivating, looking right into Ryuuko, eating her very soul. Ryuuko nodded silently.

Satsuki laid Ryuuko back down and moved so that their legs crossed. Ryuuko let out soft moan when their crotches touched. After two orgasms, she had become even more sensitive then she usually was around Satsuki.

But this time even her reserved and cool old sister failed to hold back her signs of pleasure. Satsuki's eyelids wavered when their sensitive places touched. First slowly, then faster, they rubbed against one another.

Satsuki's hands reached Ryuuko's bare breasts and took hold of it. Feeling her young sister's hardened nipple under her fingers, she struck her hips harder and harder against Ryuuko's. Satsuki may have played cool, but pleasuring Ryuuko had drove her nearly crazy – she just wanted to come already. Hotter and hotter grew the feeling in her body until she came. Flames ran through her crotch, through her stomach, spread around her body. Kiryuuin Satsuki collapsed.

Satsuki opened her eyes. She had lost consciousness for a bit. Raising her head, she saw her sister sleeping soundly. Satsuki smiled at Ryuuko's blushing happy face. It was her greatest pleasure to see her sister so happy, to be the bringer of said happiness.

She climbed to Ryuuko and wrapped her arms around her. One time was enough for her tonight. Ryuuko's happiness meant more to her than her own physical pleasure. Besides, what greater happiness was there for an older sister than to see this cute girl exhausted from sheer bliss.

Satsuki soon followed Ryuuko to the dreamworld. Outside of the door stood Ragyo and smiled. Her daughters will be sleeping together tonight. That didn't mean she'd be alone though.

Turning around she saw Harime Nui smiling at her. Ragyo silenced any possible comments with her look and pulled Nui along with her. It wasn't time for snarky remarks. It was time to pleasure the lord of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Nui to her bedroom, Ragyo pushed the smaller woman to her bed. Unlike Hououmaru who obeyed her submissively, Nui giggled and bounced back, grabbing Ragyo's breasts.

Almost cruel smile appeared on Kiryuuin's face. Grabbing handful of blonde hair, she pulled Nui's head back and kissed her viciously.

Nui didn't seem to mind though. More like she got more turned on by this dominance play. Her small agile hand used the chance to take handful of Ragyo's breasts and twist her nipples. Harime Nui was only one among Ragyo's household who treated her like that.

Releasing Nui from the kiss, Ragyo pulled blonde's hands off from her chest, threw her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Without gentleness, she ripped Nui's dress off and slid her fingers over Harime's small, but beautiful breasts.

As usual, her Grand Couturier never wore any lingerie. Harime tried to wrap her short legs around Ragyo and pull her closer, but Kiryuuin grabbed hold of the limbs and pushed them apart. For ordinary person, this roughness would have been hurtful, but Harime Nui was very nimble person.

And it served to only make her giggle more. Ragyo pushed herself up enough to remove her dress.

Without wasting moment, Nui followed her and took on of Ragyo's breasts into her mouth. Sucking and caressing it, Nui closed her eyes in happy expression. Ragyo caressed her hair before deciding to assert herself again.

Pulling Nui by her hair, she slammed smaller woman to the bed, turned her to her stomach and while pressing Harime's face to the bed with her left, stuck her right hand fingers into blonde's pussy.

„Ragyo-sama!" Nui's yell was came suffocated as her face was firmly against bed. Working rather roughly, Ragyo played with her subordinate's womanhood. Ragyo had to exert considerable strength to hold her Grand Couturier down. Nui struggled a lot until Ragyo brought her to orgasm. As everything with Harime Nui, it was wild and violent. Juices flowed out from her and muffled scream sounded from where her head was buried into the bed.

Harime's wilder nature always surfaced during sex. Ragyo licked her lips knowing what followed next. After having released Nui's head, blond woman threw herself up and faced Ragyo with wild, almost feral expression.

Pushing Ragyo to the bed, she stood over taller woman and smirked down on her. This was Ragyo's secret – with Harime Nui, she allowed someone else took the charge for while. And here it came – Nui's tiny foot slammed hard into Ragyo's womanhood. Pain mixed with pleasure, carnal feelings overcoming Ragyo's controlled mind. She let go of her thoughts for a bit, enjoying giving power to someone else.

Nui's toes worked with Ragyo's pussy, twisting, fondling, twitching. Not only were her fingers nimble, Harime had toes that could do a lot as well. Soon her leg was covered with Ragyo's juices after taller woman came all over her limb.

„Lick them," ordered Nui sticking her leg to Ragyo's face. Coming back from her blissful state, Ragyo smirked, grabbed her subordinate's leg and pulled her over.

Climbing on top of her, Ragyo almost growled: „I must teach you manner, my little Grand Couturier. No one orders me around, Harime Nui!

Nui let out happy squeal. She enjoyed both sides, dominating and being dominated. Especially if it was Kiryuuin Ragyo doing it.

The sounds that followed from Ragyo's bedroom kept Hououmaru up for entire night. One hand between her legs, other caressing her breast, secretary of Kiryuuin family fantasized of her mistress, of her daughters and even the Grand Couturier. Despite Nui's wildness in bed scarying Hououmaru.

She really wished she could have Ryuuko-sama to hold right now.


	6. Chapter 6

„Hold it, you bastard!" Ryuuko's voice echoed through the Kiryuuin mansion while she chased after giggling blond menace.

„Really, Ryuko-sama! If I don't take this, you won't ever wear anything sexier!" Nui waved the white bra while running back first. Thus was though her mistake as she fell to the floor. Due to Hououmaru Rei strategically placing her leg right in front of Nui's way. Landing with loud „OUCH!", Grand Couturier lost her composure for a second. Time Rei used to snatch white undergarment out from Nui's fingers: „This belongs to Ryuuko-sama. If you don't stop this right now, I'll have to notify Ragyo-sama! If I remember correctly, you could sit straight up for entire week last time she punished you."

Nui looked up from the floor and pouted. „No fair! Ragyo-sama always sticks too much into my cute little butt."

„Then don't give her reason to," came Hououmaru's reply. She handed the garment to Ryuuko who had caught up to them. Ryuuko gave Rei smile that made dark skinned secretary blush.

„OH! Little Rei is hot for Ryuuko-chan!" Nui's cheerful taunt broke secretary out from her daze.

„And what if she is!" Came Ryuuko's angry shout. „She helped me, unlike you! Get lost, little menace!"

Nui jumped up, showed them tongue and ran away giggling and singing something about horny secretaries.

„Um..." Ryuuko looked at Hououmaru who was staring at the direction Nui had disappeared to.

„Ryuuko-sama?" Rei turned to look at the girl.

„I could drop the „-sama", Rei." Ryuuko smirked at her. „But I've been telling you that for years, so I guess it can't be helped."

Hououmaru smiled.

„Unfortunately I can't, Ryuuko-sama."

Both women stared at each other in awkward silence.

„Thank you," Ryuuko finally said. She waved her bra in her hand and seemed to think over something. Then she leaned closer and kissed Hououmaru's cheek.

„Thank you, Rei. You're wonderful."

With smile, Ryuuko was gone. Hououmaru caressed her cheek as if in daze. Then smile crept to her face.

Unknownt to all three, fourth and fifth person had been observing the chase and following exchange.

Ragyo and Satsuki stood in another corridor, in shadows.

„We should invite Hououmaru to Ryuuko's birthday night. They have grown fond of each other," Satsuki smiled.

Ragyo, who stood behind Satsuki, wrapped her hands around her oldest daughter.

„You're such a considerate sister, Satsuki." Ragyo smiled while kissing Satsuki's neck. Her hands caressing Satsuki's stomach found their way to her lower regions. Long fingers slowly pulling up the edge of Satsuki's skirt and reaching the edge of her panties.

„Nui-chan is right, Satsuki. You two are so innocent," Ragyo whispered to Satsuki's ear while sliding over her daughter's white panties. Satsuki took in a deep breath when her mother's fingers reached her clit and rubbed it above the fabric.

„White is my style, mother. And Ryuuko... loves to emulate me... red would fit her... better..." Ragyo's working fingers made it hard for Satsuki's to concentrate enough. As usual, elder Kiryuuin could dominate everyone. Juices dripped on the floor when Satsuki's body reacted to caressing. Ragyo wrapped her hands around her daughter, so she wouldn't fall when her legs gave up in a moment of pleasure.

„I'll... clean it up, mother," Satsuki between panting.

Ragyo shook her head, while gently hugging Satsuki. „Mom will do it. I made the mess after all."

„Thank you... for making the mess." Satsuki smiled with a blush. Ragyo answered with a kiss.

Looking at her daughter's leaving back, she knelt and rubbed Satsuki's fluids on floor with her sleeve. Raising the sleeve to her nose, she smiled. She had such adorable daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuuko's birthday was a big celebration. Kiryuuin Ragyo did nothing without going all out. Especially if it was for her daughter.

Ryuuko was hugged and kissed by the people she knew and love. Those tender moments were what she valued more than the presents they showered her.

So the best present that was waiting her, was related to said people. Ryuuko sat on Ragyo's giant bed, face as red as the lingerie she wore. Coming with congratulations from her mother, sister, Rei and even Nui, she had no chance to put it on. Even if she felt a bit out of place.

It did help when Ragyo had told that it was Satsuki's opinion. Her sister looked serious and composed as always. Ryuuko had blushed. If it was Onee-chan's opinion...

Then Ragyo had added that Satsuki was just moment from orgasming and was squirming between her fingers at that time. Satsuki had gone red, Nui brought out her arsenal of lewd jokes and Ryuuko simply threw herself at Satsuki, kissing her hard.

And this was the situation they were in. Two sisters locked in deep kiss, while three other women looked them with smiles on their faces. After first kiss, Ryuuko had looked up to Satsuki's face with those adoring eyes that made her oldest sister always weak inside. So Satsuki had helped Ryuuko to straddle her lap and was holding her tightly while they kissed.

Nui grinned and used the chance for surprise attack on Hououmaru. As usual, blond Grand Couturier took the notion of „dress off" as „completely naked". Now she was on top of Hououmaru in all of her naked glory, rubbing herself against dark skinned secretary's silver lingerie covered butt.

„Hou-chan! This is punishment for dropping me before!" Nui's right hand reached into Hououmaru's panties from behind.

„G-grand Couturier! P-please stop! Not there! Ragyo-sama, help!"

Ragyo was sitting in in only shiny string and stroking her breasts, diving her attention between her daughters and Nui who was sticking her fingers into Hououmaru's cute butt.

Deciding not to save Hououmaru's fading anal virginity, but not to let Nui get too full of herself, she pulled blond girl away (and out) from Hououmaru's butt.

„Enough, you little imp. Rei, I think Ryuuko would like to tell you something," she added to Hououmaru while pushing Nui down.

Inching away from blond woman who was sending her depraved looks, Hououmaru look at the direction of the sisters. They had stopped kissing. Ryuuko was avoiding her eyes, but Satsuki's stare pinned Rei down. It was exactly like Ragyo-sama's dominative look. Satsuki ordered her to come closer without saying anything.

Pushing Ryuuko towards Hououmaru, Satsuki left to use the chance to get a bite out from usually elusive Nui.

„Um... Rei... I..." Ryuuko began blushing. But finding that she could handle things better with actions than with words, she simply grabbed Hououmaru's face and kissed her hard.

Both had to gasp for air, after they broke their kiss. They simply looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Hououmaru leaned closer and placed gentle kiss on Ryuuko's chest. For once she could be in charge, ran through her mind. The sweet submissive Ryuuko, so loud, yet so gentle. Her hand pulled Ryuuko's red camisole over her head revealing the breasts Hououmaru had dreamed many times, after being Ryuuko's partner in bath.

Pushing youngest Kiryuuin to the bed, Hououmaru administered her loving care on Ryuuko's hardened nipples. Gently, but firmly she enjoyed the taste of squirming tomboy under her. Moving to her taut stomach, Rei licked and caressed. She truly enjoyed the shivers running through Ryuuko's body. But they were nothing compared to spasms youngest sister felt when Hououmaru stuck her tongue against Ryuuko's panties. Feeling the wetness through the fabric, smelling the wonderful aroma, Hououmaru buried her face into Ryuuko's crotch.

Even simply taking deep breaths seemed to bring Ryuuko closer to orgasm. Rei separated herself from her partner's wonderful body and climbed on top of her.

„Ryuuko-sama... Ryuuko-chan..." Hououmaru tasted the foreign word on her tongue. She was rewarded with smile under Ryuuko's blush.

„May I use your hand?" Even now Hououmaru couldn't shake out from her official self. Ryuuko simply nodded and Rei took girl's right hand and placed it between her own legs, right above the panties Nui had almost removed. Her own hand found back the place between Ryuuko's legs and caressed her womanhood through the wet fabric.

They locked lips again for some intense moment when Hououmaru felt Ryuuko's finger dig through her panties and bring her nearer to climax. The heat in her build up and released along with blackness that engulfed her. Coming back to her senses, she discovered her head lying on top of Ryuuko's breasts. Raising it, she saw younger girl looking at her with blissfull and hazy eyes.

„Ryuko-sam... -chan... did I bring you climax...?" There was a note of fear in Hououmaru's voice. How could she have collapsed like that without making sure Ryuuko-sama was tended for!?

Ryuuko's smile told her she didn't have to worry. She so loved this girl! Girl whose fingers alone had brought her the best orgasm in her life.

While Hououmaru and Ryuuko were making love, Satsuki jouned her mother in „taming the Nui" as they later called it. Smiling to her oldest, Ragyo made Satsuki enough room for dark haired girl to sit on Nui's face. Granbd Couturier's protests were changed into contect mumbling when Satsuki guided her tongue into her pussy.

„You have run around enough, Harime-san," Satsuki said with a smirk. „I think it is time to teach you table manners."

Ragyo assisted her with long fingers playing with Harime's crotch. Mother-daughter tag tema soon brought Nui to orgasm while Satsuki herself nearly drowned blonde woman in her own juices. Leaving Nui gasping, Satsuki climbed off from Grand Couturier and joined her mother in fiery kiss.

Ragyo's fingers stroking Satsuki's cheast, sliding down her sides, to her back, pulling her oldest daughter tightly against her. Satsuki was not straddling Ragyo's leg, her crotch rubbing against her mother's thigh. Ragyo placed Satsuki's hand down to her own womanhood. Satsuki knew already what do to, inserting her fingers into Ragyo. Their tongues fighting hungry battle while their bodies rubbed and twitched. Soon Satsuki came second time and covered her mtoher's thigh with her juices. Her own hand getting wetter and wetter until Ragyo came as well.

Breaking free with a gasp for air, mother and daughter smiled at each other.

Nui had used the time to move to where the pillows lay and declare several for her own. That signaled the time to follow Ryuuko's birthday with a good night sleep. Satsuki and Ragyo helped Ryuuko and Hououmaru to better positions. Sparing Hououmaru from sleeping next to Nui, Ragyo took the position next to Nui herself. Before laying down, she pulled Ryuuko closer to her, kissing her youngest deeply while sliding her fingers down her crotch.

Couple of quick movements and Ryuuko came again. Ragyo smiled at her: „Happy birthday, Ryuuko."

Pulling breathless Ryuuko between her breasts she laid down, Nui on her right side, trying to slide her fingers into Ragyo's well shaped ass. Elder Kiryuuin was too content with herself to stop her. Ryuuko laying on her left side, face pressed between her mother's breasts. Satsuki made an exception of cuddling closer to her sister and mother and pished Hououmaru behind Ryuuko.

„For today," she gave the secretary a smirk that promised debt Satsuki will certainly call in one of these days. Hououmaru didn't mind. She actually wished the debt would involve serving both sisters at the same time. And after placing herself behind Hououmaru, her hand reaching over dark skinned woman to rest on Ryuuko's hip, night fell on Kiryuuin household.


End file.
